


Restless

by minnabird



Series: Alien Defense Squad [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Martha looks at Oliver and wonders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

It was late at night and Martha was nodding off to the sound of foghorns on the Thames. Across her desk, her phone lit up with an incoming text, but she didn’t see it.

She startled awake to the feeling of a warm hand on the back of her neck. “Go home,” Oliver said quietly, his voice low. Martha couldn’t help the throb low in her belly.

She rubbed her hands over her eyes. “No, I’ve got…work,” she said. 

Oliver laughed. “You’re not getting anywhere. Go home.”

*

Sometimes, in the middle of a chase, Martha felt like she had with the Doctor.

And sometimes, her breath would catch when she caught Oliver’s eye, just before they sprang into action, and she’d feel that familiar rush of attraction, and she’d realize he was nothing like the Doctor. Sometimes she even thought she saw her own desires reflected in his eyes. (Remember Mickey, at home. Restless Martha. Tom hadn’t cut it, either, when it wasn’t just the two of them in a dying world. She’d promised, though.  _Till death do us part_ ).

*

Their breaths came fast, mingling as their too-eager lips slid against each other, uncoordinated. Fingers fumbled at clothing and the clink of his belt buckle sounded loud in the hush of their headquarters.

She pulled away a moment. “Oliver…”

“Shh.” He leaned his forehead against hers. “Please, Martha,” he added after a moment, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Okay.” She kissed him, then whispered against his lips, “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU of the actual Alien Defense Squad continuity, but I figured it goes here anyway since it's the same crossover.


End file.
